<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chatting with Tobio by CuteKageyama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723269">Chatting with Tobio</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteKageyama/pseuds/CuteKageyama'>CuteKageyama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kageyama Love Life [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chatting &amp; Messaging, Cute Kageyama Tobio, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Song: Candy Store (Heathers), Song: Rewrite the Stars, Song: The Ballad Of Sara Berry, Truth or Dare, Would You Rather</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteKageyama/pseuds/CuteKageyama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobio adds some people to a chat and the turn out is not what he have expected</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kageyama Tobio/Kuroo Tetsurou, Haiba Lev/Kageyama Tobio/Konoha Akinori, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Everyone, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio/Kita Shinsuke/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou/Ushijima Wakatoshi/Goshiki Tsutomu/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kageyama Love Life [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>232</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The New Group Chat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you enjoy this and please let me know what you think :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Tetsurou added Tobio, Tooru, Hajime, Akira, Yuutarou, Lev, Keiji, Koutarou, Akinori, Atsumu, Osamu, Eita, Wakatoshi, Tsutomu, Kenjirou to People Who Likes Tobio</em>
</p>
<p>Tobio:</p>
<p>Why do I have a feeling this chat is about me...</p>
<p>Tetsurou:</p>
<p>Welcome to the chat where everyone likes Tobio</p>
<p>Tooru:</p>
<p>Sweet, but I'm sure there's more who care bout Tobio-chan</p>
<p>Tobio:</p>
<p>I didn't even know there was this many</p>
<p>Tetsurou:</p>
<p>This for the people who want Tobio</p>
<p>Hajime:</p>
<p>We ain't gonna force him into anything</p>
<p>Tetsurou:</p>
<p>Ik, but I was just saying</p>
<p>Tooru:</p>
<p>WAIT!!! PEOPLE FROM SHITORIZAWA WHO LIKE HIM!!! </p>
<p>Kenjirou:</p>
<p>Duh</p>
<p>Tooru:</p>
<p>I don't like your attitude, I never realized</p>
<p>Eita:</p>
<p>Who doesn't like Tobio</p>
<p>Tobio:</p>
<p>I don't believe u guys</p>
<p>Tsutomu:</p>
<p>Hey! We aren't lying</p>
<p>Wakatoshi:</p>
<p>Just no fighting in here</p>
<p>Osamu:</p>
<p>I agree</p>
<p>Atsumu:</p>
<p>Now who will fight in here</p>
<p>Tobio:</p>
<p>You and Tooru</p>
<p>Akira:</p>
<p>^</p>
<p>Yuutarou:</p>
<p>^</p>
<p>Tooru:</p>
<p>HEY!! </p>
<p>Atsumu:</p>
<p>HEY!! </p>
<p>Koutarou:</p>
<p>HEY HEY HEY</p>
<p>Keiji:</p>
<p>Just a lively chat</p>
<p>Akinori:</p>
<p>This is different</p>
<p>Lev:</p>
<p>Hi!! </p>
<p>Tobio:</p>
<p>Hi Lev!</p>
<p>Eita:</p>
<p>This chat is gonna be interesting</p>
<p>Kenjirou:</p>
<p>Yes it is</p>
<p>Tobio:</p>
<p>Hey Eita, Kenjirou</p>
<p>Eita:</p>
<p>Yes? </p>
<p>Kenjirou:</p>
<p>Yes? </p>
<p>Tobio:</p>
<p>How long does it take to get to where you two are right now? </p>
<p>Eita:</p>
<p>Maybe 2 to 3 hours, why? </p>
<p>Tobio:</p>
<p>I wanted to have dinner with you guys</p>
<p>Kenjirou:</p>
<p>OMG, We can pick you up</p>
<p>Eita:</p>
<p>I can get my car</p>
<p>Tobio:</p>
<p>U don't have too</p>
<p>Eita:</p>
<p>We're getting my car and picking you up</p>
<p>Atsumu:</p>
<p>What</p>
<p>Tooru:</p>
<p>Just</p>
<p>Koutarou:</p>
<p>Happened</p>
<p>Keiji:</p>
<p>Looks like Tobio just got himself a date </p>
<p>Akira:</p>
<p>That was fast</p>
<p>Yuutarou:</p>
<p>Well, u know how Tobs is</p>
<p>Akira:</p>
<p>Fair point</p>
<p>Koutarou:</p>
<p>The rest of us don't</p>
<p>Akira:</p>
<p>He's just shy and afraid to ask for stuff</p>
<p>Yuutarou:</p>
<p>Tho he wasn't always like that but he was at the same time</p>
<p>Tooru:</p>
<p>I remember that now</p>
<p>Hajime:</p>
<p>He always had me ask people questions when we was at practice</p>
<p>Akira:</p>
<p>The rest of the time it was me and Yuutarou</p>
<p>Tooru:</p>
<p>He even had me ask questions for him</p>
<p>Atsumu:</p>
<p>Oh</p>
<p>Akira:</p>
<p>Yea, it have to do with something with his family</p>
<p>Yuutarou:</p>
<p>But our baby is spreading his wings</p>
<p>Akira:</p>
<p>Yes he is</p>
<p>Tobio:</p>
<p>Tooru! Come help me find something to wear!! </p>
<p>Tooru:</p>
<p>K</p>
<p>Hajime:</p>
<p>Looks like someone is wrapped around Tobs little finger</p>
<p>Tooru:</p>
<p>Like you're not</p>
<p>Hajime:</p>
<p>I never said I wasn't</p>
<p>Akira:</p>
<p>Lol, I think everyone in this chat is wrapped around his finger</p>
<p>Yuutarou:</p>
<p>I agree</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Two Hours Later</em>
</p>
<p>Eita:</p>
<p>Tobio we're outside</p>
<p>Tobio: </p>
<p>Coming</p>
<p>Tobio locks his door and goes to Eita's car and gets in the back seat. </p>
<p>"I like your car," Tobio says. </p>
<p>"Thanks," Eita says. </p>
<p>"Do you have anything specific that you don't eat?" Kenjirou asks. </p>
<p>"Fish," Tobio says. </p>
<p>Kenjirou nods his head and the car falls in a comfortable silence. Tobio stares out his window and watches everything fly by. Once they make it to the restaurant, Tobio stares at it. </p>
<p>"Everything good?" Eita asks. </p>
<p>"Yes, it just this place looks really nice," Tobio says. </p>
<p>"We figured you would like it," Kenjirou says. </p>
<p>Tobio follows Eita inside with Kenjirou following behind him. They sit in a booth with the two older boys sitting across from Tobio.</p>
<p>"Do you guys know anything that you recommend?" Tobio asks. </p>
<p>"I recommend the Caesar salad," Eita says. </p>
<p>"I recommend the chicken strip salad," Kenjirou says. </p>
<p>The waitress comes and get them drinks and appetizer. Once the drinks, the order and Tobio ends up ordering the Chef Salad. </p>
<p>"How do you like the group chat?" Eita asks Tobio. </p>
<p>"I really like it, it's like we're all connecting somehow," Tobio says. </p>
<p>"It's also a way where we all can date you," Kenjirou adds. </p>
<p>"I'm complaining," Eita says. </p>
<p>"I'm not either," Kenjirou says. </p>
<p>Soon their phones are going off so they grab them so they can see why. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Tsutomu:</p>
<p>I'm not stalking but look what Wakatoshi and I see</p>
<p>
  <em>Tsutomu sent a picture</em>
</p>
<p>Eita:</p>
<p>Hey, that us</p>
<p>Kenjirou:</p>
<p>What r u 2 doing? </p>
<p>Wakatoshi:</p>
<p>Shopping</p>
<p>Tooru:</p>
<p>Tobio looks peaceful</p>
<p>Eita:</p>
<p>That's the idea</p>
<p>Tobio:</p>
<p>U 2 could have come and said hi</p>
<p>Eita:</p>
<p>Yea, why didn't you</p>
<p>Tsutomu:</p>
<p>Y'all looked busy</p>
<p>Kenjirou:</p>
<p>We was just talking</p>
<p>Tsutomu:</p>
<p>Oh</p>
<p>Eita:</p>
<p>Lol</p>
<p>Wakatoshi:</p>
<p>In Tsutomu offense, he wanted to get shopping done with</p>
<p>Eita:</p>
<p>Well that makes sense</p>
<p>Tsutomu:</p>
<p>Duh</p>
<p>Eita:</p>
<p>Don't duh me</p>
<p>Kenjirou:</p>
<p>He just did</p>
<p>Wakatoshi:</p>
<p>Lol</p>
<p>Osamu:</p>
<p>Lol, yep this chat is the best</p>
<p>Keiji:</p>
<p>So far I'm liking it and I never like chats</p>
<p>Tobio:</p>
<p>U like mine</p>
<p>Keiji:</p>
<p>You're different</p>
<p>Tobio:</p>
<p>Awe, I feel special</p>
<p>Koutarou:</p>
<p>You're special to us Tobio!! </p>
<p>Tobio:</p>
<p>Y'all being too nice</p>
<p>Keiji:</p>
<p>Lol</p>
<hr/>
<p>Tobio:</p>
<p>Just letting everyone know, I'm staying the night at Eita since it's late</p>
<p>Tetsurou:</p>
<p>Thanks for letting us know</p>
<p>Kenjirou:</p>
<p>Glad u made it there safely</p>
<p>Eita:</p>
<p>It's dark, starting to rain, and I didn't want to drive all that way since I'm getting tired and so was Tobio</p>
<p>Tetsurou:</p>
<p>Y'all should go to sleep then</p>
<p>Tobio:</p>
<p>I am</p>
<p>Kenjirou:</p>
<p>Did you have fun tonight Tobs? </p>
<p>Tobio:</p>
<p>Yea, thanks for having dinner with me</p>
<p>Kenjirou:</p>
<p>No problem, cause we had a lot of fun</p>
<p>Eita:</p>
<p>We did</p>
<p>Atsumu:</p>
<p>When is he going home? </p>
<p>Eita:</p>
<p>I'm taking him home tomorrow, why? </p>
<p>Atsumu:</p>
<p>I wanna hang out with him</p>
<p>Tobio:</p>
<p>I won't be home till around 1</p>
<p>Atsumu:</p>
<p>That's fine</p>
<p>Osamu:</p>
<p>If you're hanging out with him, I'm going with u</p>
<p>Tobio:</p>
<p>Yay, I finally gonna meet Osamu</p>
<p>Atsumu:</p>
<p>I forgot u never met him yet</p>
<p>Tooru:</p>
<p>He hadn't met u yet either</p>
<p>Atsumu:</p>
<p>U can shut up</p>
<p>Tooru:</p>
<p>I was just stating a fact</p>
<p>In fact he hadn't met Eita and Kenjirou till today</p>
<p>Tobio:</p>
<p>He have a point</p>
<p>Hajime:</p>
<p>No fighting</p>
<p>Tooru:</p>
<p>I wasn't gonna fight</p>
<p>Atsumu:</p>
<p>Neither was I</p>
<p>Tobio:</p>
<p>I'm pretty sure that the two of you was gonna fight</p>
<p>Tooru:</p>
<p>Shut up</p>
<p>Atsumu:</p>
<p>Shut up</p>
<p>Tobio:</p>
<p>Y'all rude</p>
<p>Hajime:</p>
<p>Poor Tobs</p>
<p>Tooru:</p>
<p>Luv ya</p>
<p>Atsumu:</p>
<p>Luv ya</p>
<p>Tobio:</p>
<p>Luv u guys 2</p>
<p>Hajime:</p>
<p>Y'all go to bed</p>
<p>Tobio:</p>
<p>Night y'all</p>
<p>Atsumu:</p>
<p>Night</p>
<p>Osamu:</p>
<p>Night</p>
<p>Tooru:</p>
<p>Night </p>
<p>Hajime:</p>
<p>Night</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Captains & Tobio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tooru adds Tobio to the captains chat</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for the comments and I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Tooru adds Tobio to the chat</em>
</p><p>Tooru:</p><p>WELCOME TOBIO!! </p><p>Kudos:</p><p>Hey Tobio</p><p>Kita: </p><p>Who's Tobio</p><p>
  <em>Tooru sent a picture</em>
</p><p>Kita:</p><p>Ooh, he's cute</p><p>Tobio;</p><p>Thanks</p><p>Kita:</p><p>You're welcome :) </p><p>
  <em>Bokuto sent a picture</em>
</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>You're cute too</p><p>Kita:</p><p>Thanks</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>You're welcome</p><p>Kuroo:</p><p>Well look at that</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>What?</p><p>Kuroo:</p><p>Another friendship is blooming</p><p>Bokuto:</p><p>Our baby is growing his wings</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Shut up</p><p>Bokuto:</p><p>NEVER!! </p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Asshole</p><p>Bokuto:</p><p>Rude</p><p>Tooru:</p><p>I swear he calls everyone an asshole</p><p>Ushijima:</p><p>He never called me one</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Cause you're scary and intimidating</p><p>Kuroo:</p><p>At least he's honest</p><p>Tooru:</p><p>That didn't stop him from following Ushijima to his school tho</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Shut up</p><p>Tooru:</p><p>Nah</p><p>Ushijima:</p><p>I'm not that scary</p><p>Tooru:</p><p>Don't let him fool ya, he likes tall guys</p><p>Bokuto:</p><p>I'm pretty sure he's taller than a couple of the guys in the chat</p><p>Tooru:</p><p>They are an exception</p><p>Kuroo:</p><p>Are we gonna ignore the fact that Ushijima and Tooru are getting along for once</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>They're nice to each other in the other chat</p><p>Kita:</p><p>What chat? </p><p>Tobio:</p><p>The one where everyone likes me and want more</p><p>Kita:</p><p>Ah, and those two are never nice to each other in here</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Tooru adda Kita to the chat</em>
</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Welcome to the chat</p><p>Kita:</p><p>Thanks</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Just warning you this chat is full of weirdness</p><p>Kita:</p><p>I can handle that</p><hr/><p>Captains Chat</p><p>Tooru:</p><p>Well, that just how we roll</p><p>Kuroo:</p><p>U guys fight over stupid stuff</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Lol</p><p>Kita:</p><p>Hey Tobio are you the one who was hanging out with the Miya twins couple days ago? </p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Yep</p><p>Kita:</p><p>Did they treat you well? </p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Osamu was a gentleman and Atsumu kept getting hit bye Osamu</p><p>Kita:</p><p>That's hilarious and normal</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>I can only imagine</p><p>Kita:</p><p>Atsumu is good player but he's a pervert</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>He was being one a couple days ago</p><p>Kita:</p><p>That sounds normal</p><p>Kuroo:</p><p>I feel ignored</p><p>Bokuto:</p><p>So do I</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>If u guys actually talk, u would feel that way :p</p><p>Tooru:</p><p>Asshole</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Luv u 2 &lt;3</p><p>Bokuto:</p><p>Now he's being a smartass</p><p>Kuroo:</p><p>Yes he is</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Fine, then I will go inactive</p><p>Kuroo:</p><p>NO!!! </p><p>Bokuto:</p><p>NO!! </p><p>Tobio:</p><p>That what I thought :p</p><p>Tooru:</p><p>Rude</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>:p</p><p>Kita:</p><p>I love this chat</p><p>Kurio:</p><p>Yea, cause Tobio is bullying us</p><p>Kita:</p><p>Yep</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Lol</p><p>Bokuto:</p><p>But I have to admit Tobio is cute</p><p>Kuroo:</p><p>I never said he wasn't</p><hr/><p>Atsumu:</p><p>Ooo, captain is in here now??? </p><p>Osamu:</p><p>Well, Tobio is likeable</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Awe, thanks Osamu</p><p>Osamu:</p><p>You're welcome</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Also I ratted out our lovely day</p><p>Atsumu:</p><p>Great, now I'm gonna get hit some more</p><p>Osamu:</p><p>Well, if u wasn't being a pervert</p><p>Atsumu:</p><p>I am not a pervert</p><p>Kita:</p><p>Yes u r</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Yes u r</p><p>Atsumu:</p><p>No u 2 Tobio</p><p>Tooru:</p><p>Oooo, betrayed</p><p>Atsumu:</p><p>Shut up! </p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Tooru u have not room to talk</p><p>Tooru:</p><p>Huh!?!? </p><p>Ik your not calling me a pervert</p><p>Atsumu:</p><p>Sounds like he is</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>I am</p><p>Tooru:</p><p>Brat</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>At least I'm not a pervert</p><p>Kita:</p><p>That's funny</p><p>Osamu:</p><p>Yes it is</p><p>Tooru:</p><p>I'm not a pervert, just ask @Hajime</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>U are</p><p>Tooru:</p><p>Not u 2 Iwa-chan</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>Just saying the truth</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>But I do love u 2</p><p>Tooru:</p><p>Awe, luv u 2</p><p>Atsumu:</p><p>Luv u 2</p><hr/><p>Tobio puts his phone to sleep and turn towards his bed. </p><p>"Y'all being quiet," He says. </p><p>"Whatever do you maan?" Akira asks. </p><p>Tobio smiles and joins them on the bed. </p><p>"We're just watching all the fun," Yuutarou says. </p><p>Tobio laughs and Akira and Yuutarou wraps their arms around him. They start kissing Tobio and leave gentles kisses all over the younger face. Tobio relax into the others kisses and the other two teasingly bites the younger neck and eventually leaves marks. They pull back and can't help but laugh at the younger. </p><p>"The others are gonna be mad," Akira says. </p><p>"Why?" Tobio asks. </p><p>"Cause we left marks," Yuutarou says. </p><p>Akira grabs his phone and takes a picture of Tobio. </p><hr/><p>
  <em>Akira sent a picture</em>
</p><p>Akira:</p><p>@Yuutarou, I think we went over board</p><p>Yuutarou:</p><p>Yea, but Tobio doesn't seems to mind</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>I like being bit so :p</p><p>Tooru:</p><p>Huh!?!? U 2 r with him!?!? </p><p>Akira:</p><p>We have been all day</p><p>Yuutarou:</p><p>He's telling the truth</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>I even made him breakfast</p><p>Akira:</p><p>He makes good food</p><p>Yuutarou:</p><p>He does, I can't wait for dinner</p><p>Akira:</p><p>Me with</p><p>Tooru:</p><p>Luckies</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>U can come over and I'll cook for u</p><p>Tooru:</p><p>I will tomorrow</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>It's a date</p><hr/><p>Tobio smiles and turn his attention back to the two boys with him. </p><p>"You have a lot of people liking you now," Akira says. </p><p>"I know and I never realized it," Tobio says. </p><p>"Well like everyone had said you cute and likable and whoever don't see that is blind," Yuutarou says. </p><p>"When did you get so nice?" Akira asks playfully. </p><p>"Oh shut it," Yuutarou says. </p><p>Tobio laughs and the other two looks down at him and smile. </p><p>"We fucking love you," Yuutarou says leaning down kissing Tobio. </p><p>They break the kiss and Tobio rests his hand on Yuutarou's cheek. </p><p>"And I love you too," Tobio says. </p><p>Yuutarou smiles and leans down and kisses Tobio again. Their kiss ends and Akira leans down and kisses Tobio. Tobio kisses back and tangle his fingers in Akira's hair as he kisses back. Before the kiss gets anymore heated, Akira leans away. They lay back down normally and Tobio cuddles closer to Yuutarou who chuckles and pulls Tobio closer. Akira takes another picture and sends it to the group chat.</p><hr/><p>Tooru:</p><p>They are too cute</p><p>Akira:</p><p>Ikr</p><p>Atsumu:</p><p>Awe</p><p>Akira:</p><p>They're gonna kill me once they realized I sent the picture</p><p>Osamu:</p><p>Why? </p><p>Akira:</p><p>They hate their picture taken</p><p>Tooru:</p><p>RIP Akira</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>AKIRA!!! U DIDN'T NEED TO TAKE A PICTURE!!! </p><p>Akira:</p><p>Hey I'm just making memories</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Then I guess it's fine then</p><p>Akira:</p><p>:p</p><hr/><p>The three boys finally put their phones down and actually decide to cook dinner. But by the time Tobio go to sleep, he is securely wrapped up in his two lovers arms. </p><p>"Night Tobio," Yuutarou and Akira says. </p><p>"Night," Tobio says. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tobio's Dilema</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tobio vents to Kuroo and Akaashi and finally meet another person he likes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for the comments and I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think:)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Tobio adds Kuroo and Akaashi to the chat</em>
</p><p>Kuroo:</p><p>Hello lovely peeps</p><p>Akaashi:</p><p>Hey Tobs</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Can I rant to u guys</p><p>Also hi</p><p>Kuroo:</p><p>Sure</p><p>Akaashi:</p><p>Yeah</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>For starters, I got in a fight</p><p>Kuroo:</p><p>Are you alright? </p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Yes, just have a few bruises and a sore side</p><p>Akaashi:</p><p>Who did you get in a fight with? and why did you get in fight? </p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Cause the shrimp said something bout liking someone in the other chat and I snapped and he got mad about it and let his anger out on me</p><p>Kuroo:</p><p>Was there any one else there? </p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Yea, but tbh I don't think they care bout me but that's alright</p><p>Akaashi:</p><p>We care and love u Tobio</p><p>Kuroo:</p><p>He's telling you the truth, we love u so much</p><p>Akaashi:</p><p>Tobio? </p><p>Kuroo:</p><p>Hello? </p><p>Akaashi:</p><p>Ummmm</p><hr/><p>Everyone Likes Tobio Chat</p><p>Kuroo:</p><p>TOBIO!!!! </p><p>Akaashi:</p><p>Where did u go? </p><p>Tooru:</p><p>???? </p><p>Kita:</p><p>Umm???? </p><p>Eita:</p><p>??? </p><p>Kuroo:</p><p>Explain later</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Srry for being depressing</p><p>Akaashi:</p><p>U weren't and also if say u change schools your team won't care? </p><p>Tobio:</p><p>No</p><p>Kuroo:</p><p>Can I go after the fucking shrimp who beat up Tobio</p><p>Tooru:</p><p>Someone beat up Tobio!?!? </p><p>Akaashi:</p><p>I'm pretty sure the shrimp just made some enemies</p><p>Tooru:</p><p>That bitch</p><p>Kuroo:</p><p>I don't want Tobio to be alone today.... </p><p>Hajime:</p><p>I can go over there</p><p>Tooru:</p><p>Can I come? Can I? Can I? </p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Plz cause I still have to cook for u</p><p>Tooru:</p><p>Sweet, i get food</p><hr/><p>Tobio smiles down at his phone and walks out of the school gates. </p><p>"U bitch," Someone says behind him. </p><p>Tobio turns around and face his former friend. </p><p>"What did I do now?" Tobio asks. </p><p>"Stay away from Bokuto," His former friend growls. </p><p>"Not gonna happen," Someone says from behind Tobio. </p><p>Tobio freezes and recognizes the voice. His former friend stares at the person and all Tobio can do is walk backwards into the other warm embrace. </p><hr/><p>Tobio:</p><p>Why is Bokuto here? </p><p>Hajime:</p><p>Cause him, Kuroo, and Akaashi was hanging out with us</p><p>Tooru:</p><p>We also was gonna drop them off at your house when Bokuto saw you</p><p>Kuroo:</p><p>I thought that shrimp was your friend</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Ig that what happens when he put his crush above his friend</p><p>Akaashi:</p><p>Srry Tobio</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Nothing to be srry bout</p><p>Shirabu::</p><p>I wanna go to Tobio and give him a hug and cuddle him till he's happy again</p><p>Eita:</p><p>Road trip, Goshiki wanna go</p><p>Goshiki:</p><p>Huh? He probably doesn't like me</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>I like u, I didn't know you like me</p><p>Goshiki:</p><p>I like u a lot</p><p>Shirabu:</p><p>Then get in the fricking car</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>My house is gonna be fill today</p><p>Tooru:</p><p>We'll leave when they get here</p><p>Eita:</p><p>This is gonna be the first time Goshiki and Tobio gonna meet</p><p>Shirabu:</p><p>This gonna be a good meeting</p><p>Tobio smiles once again at his phone and let Bokuto drag him away from Karasuno and to the others.</p><hr/><p>Couples hours Bokuto suggests they all go out to the cafe by Tobio's. On the way there, they have met up with Nobuyuki. The walk is silence and it is very very comfortable. </p><p>"I'm thinking bout something that involves Tobio," Bokuto says. </p><p>They all stop and turn towards Bokuto. </p><p>"Well what is it?" Akaashi says. </p><p>"What if Tobio did change schools," Bokuto starts. </p><p>"What do you mean?" Kuroo asks. </p><p>"I mean what if we can get Tobio to go to one of ours schools including Shiratorizawa," Bokuto says. </p><p>"How will we do that?" Akaashi asks. </p><p>"I don't know but I ask Ushijima to come with his kohais and to meet us at the cafe that we are heading tonso we can talk about it," Bokuto says. </p><p>"Okay than, what do you think Tobs?" Akaashi asks. </p><p>"I just want to be somewhere the team and students like me," Tobio says. </p><p>Arms goes around Tobio, so Tobio looks down and see Maroon sleeves. </p><p>"You guys made it," Tobio says with a small smile. </p><p>The person let's Tobio go and he turns around and face the five boys from Shiratorizawa. </p><p>"Tobio this is Jin and Goshiki," Bokuto says gesturing to the two unfamiliar boys. </p><p>"And you know Usijima," Kuroo says. </p><p>"I would hope so since he's part of the reason why Ushijima got in trouble," Shirabu says smiling. </p><p>"Also you can all Goshiki Tsutomu, he doesn't mind," Eita says.</p><p>Tobio walks up to the boys grabs his hand. </p><p>"I'm cold, so let get inside," Tobio says dragging Tsutomu inside. </p><p>The captains and vice-captains goes to one table while the others goes to a different one.</p><hr/><p>The wholes time the captains keeps throwing glances over towards Tobio, and Tsutomu and Tobio ends up sitting completely turn around in their booth. They stares hard at them and Tooru and Bokuto can't help but chuckle at the look their face. </p><p>"What do you think they're talking about?" Eita asks. </p><p>"Maybe how to get Tobio transfer," Kenjirou says. </p><p>"You think it be easier since his mother doesn't care about him, no offense Tobio," Eita says. </p><p>"It's fine," Tobio says. </p><p>Tobio looks back as the the others and see them all looking at him. He jumps back and almost knock his drink over is Eita didn't catch it fast enough. Tsutomu looks at him weirdly before taking his hand. </p><p>"I think they're watching us," Tsutomu says. </p><p>"Why though?" Kenjirou asks. </p><p>"Probably making sure we don't jump Tobio," Tsutomu says shrugging his shoulders. </p><p>Their food comes and Tobio abs Tsutomu turns back around to the table so they can eat. They eat in silence, before the rest goes over to their table. </p><p>"Had a fun talk?" Kenjirou asks. </p><p>"Very, but Tobio before we do anything we need to know if you completely aboard with this," Hajime says. </p><p>"I am," Tobio says quickly. </p><p>"Okay," Hajime says. </p><p>They make small talk and finish eating before the leave. Tobio lets the boys from Shiratorizawa stay at his place since it's late and it's a long drive. </p><p>He checks his phone before going to sleep and see that there's a message from Tetsurou. </p><p>Kuroo:</p><p>Guys, Nekoma just got a new member</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Nekoma New Player</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chat with Nekoma and Fukuroudani</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for the comments and I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Kenma added Tobio to the chat</em>
</p><p>Kenma:</p><p>Welcome Tobio</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Thanks</p><p>Akinori:</p><p>Whoop whoop Tobio is one of us</p><p>Bokuto:</p><p>Hey hey hey</p><p>Yuki:</p><p>Hi</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Hi</p><p>Akaashi:</p><p>Welcome to Nekoma </p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Thanks</p><p>But I'm gonna end up slapping Kuroo</p><p>Kuroo:</p><p>Huh? What for? </p><p>Kenmar:</p><p>Probably for chasing him around the gym</p><p>Sohei:</p><p>And u keep teasing him</p><p>
  <em>Sou sent an image</em>
</p><p>Yanato:</p><p>How did Tobio get on top of Kenma</p><p>Kenma:</p><p>He fell cause a certain captain was chasing him again</p><p>Wataru:</p><p>Poor Tobio</p><hr/><p>Everyone likes Tobio</p><p>Bokuto:</p><p>For anyone wondering, something happened at Karasuno and we wanted Tobio out of there</p><p>Osamu:</p><p>Oh</p><p>Atsumu:</p><p>Do we need to beat someone up? </p><p>Tobio:</p><p>No fighting</p><p>And besides he was stupid anyhow</p><p>Akaashi:</p><p>So blunt</p><p>Kuroo:</p><p>He's telling the truth</p><p>Akaashi:</p><p>I never said he wasn't</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Lol</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Best Peeps</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Atsumu added Kita, Tobio, and Sakura to the chat</em>
</p><p>Atsumu:</p><p>This is gonna be another good chat</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>How many more chats am I gonna be brought into</p><p>Kita:</p><p>Poor Tobio</p><p>Saluda:</p><p>How do you all know him but I don't</p><p>Atsumu:</p><p>Other chat</p><p>Kita:</p><p>I'm pretty sure we can add u</p><p>
  <em>Tobio sent an image</em>
</p><p>Atsumu:</p><p>Aww he even put his whole name</p><p>Kita:</p><p>Saluda u should send him an image so he know u are</p><p>
  <em>Sakusa sent an image</em>
</p><p>Sakusa:</p><p>Just because he is cute</p><p>Atsumu:</p><p>Does that mean we can add u to the chat? </p><p>Sakusa:</p><p>Idc</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>He does look pretty hot</p><p>Atsumu:</p><p>That's not fair the rest of us didn't get comments like that </p><p>Tobio:</p><p>¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Tobio added Sakusa to the chat</em>
</p><p>Osamu:</p><p>How is Tobio finding all the famous people</p><p>Tooru:</p><p>Good question</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>This is what happen when I'm added to group chats</p><p>Akira:</p><p>More and more people are liking Tobio I can see a lot of sexual activities in his future</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Akira!!! </p><p>Akira:</p><p>Hey just stating the truth</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>:p</p><p>But I do wanna meet Kita and Sakusa in real life</p><p>Kita:</p><p>U can, just Sakusa is gonna be hesitant cause he hates crowds</p><p>Sakusa:</p><p>Where we gonna meet up at? </p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Wherever u want</p><p>Sakusa:</p><p>Park? </p><p>Kita:</p><p>That works for me, Tobio? </p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Yea, that works</p><p>Sakusa:</p><p>What time? Which park? </p><p>Kita:</p><p>Maybe the one close to Tobio since he doesn't have a car</p><p>Sakusa:</p><p>Deal but we need to get his address</p><p>Eita:</p><p>I can give it to u</p><p>Kita:</p><p>Thanks</p><p>Rita:</p><p>No problem</p><p>Akira:</p><p>Ooo, Tobio is gonna have a very interesting night</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>U sound like your sexual frustrated</p><p>Akira:</p><p>Hush it</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>U can come over and I can help with that</p><p>Akira:</p><p>I will take u up on that offer</p><p>Tooru:</p><p>What just happened</p><p>Yuutarou:</p><p>Sounds like they gonna have a fun night :p</p><p>Tooru:</p><p>Oh hush it</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>U can join him</p><p>Tooru:</p><p>Suck up</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>But u love me</p><p>Tooru: </p><p>Can't deny that</p><p>Sakusa:</p><p>This chat is interesting</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>This chat is weird</p><p>Bokuto:</p><p>I'm pretty sure we use this chat to bug Tobio and to ask Tobio out</p><p>Kita:</p><p>Thats true</p><hr/><p>Tobio puts his phone to sleep and takes a shower. While he's in the shower, he hears his front door open. He know who there so he's doesn't worry and continues his shower. </p><p>"Tobio," Akira calls.</p><p>"Shower!" Tobio yells. </p><p>"Okay," Akira says. </p><p>Tobio finishes his shower and get dress before going exiting the bathroom. Tobio looks on his bed and see Akira laying on the blankets. He throws his towel into the laundry basket, and climbs on top of Akira. He atracks Akira's lips as the other boy grips Tobio's hips and kiss back. Akira deepens the kiss and press Tobio's body against his. Tobio's hands goes to his shirt and grips it. They breaks the kiss to catch their breathe before Akira kisses him again and this time adding his tongue. Their tongues play with each other and drool runs downs Tobio's chin. Akira eventually explores every inch of the younger mouth. Tobio sucks on it and Akira flips them around. He breaks the kiss and stares down at him. </p><p>"You're so fucking hot," Akira says. </p><p>"So are you," Tobio says. </p><p>Tobio pulls Akira back into a kiss and wraps his arms around the older neck. They break the kiss when they hear Tobio's phone going off. He picks it up and Akira see Tobio pale. </p><hr/><p>Hinata:</p><p>Why the hell aren't you coming to practice anymore!! </p><p>Hinata:</p><p>Stop ignoring me!!! </p><p>Hinata:</p><p>Where the hell are you!!! </p><p>Hinata:</p><p>You idiot, answer me!!! </p><p>Hinata:</p><p>Bigger question why the hell did you take Bokuto away from me!!! </p><hr/><p>Tobio's sits up abruptly and pushes Akira up as well. </p><p>"What's wrong?" Akira asks. </p><p>"I really pissed of Hinata," Tobio says. </p><p>"What do you mean?" Akira asks. </p><p>Tobio gives Akira his phone and let Akira read the messages. </p><p>"He wouldn't do anything to you right?" Akira asks worry </p><p>"I honestly don't know," Tobio says. </p><p>Tobio's phone goes off again so he takes it from Akira and see it's Daichi. </p><hr/><p>Daichi:</p><p>Where the hell r u</p><p>Daichi:</p><p>Stop ignoring us</p><p>Daichi:</p><p>Your being a jerk right now</p><p>Daichi:</p><p>Stop fucking ignoring us!! </p><hr/><p>Tobio starts breathing hard and Akira pulls him into his embrace. Tobio calms down and Kuroo walks into the room. </p><p>"Is everything okay?" Kuroo asks. </p><p>Akira shows Kuroo the messages and a dark aura goes over Kuroo's features. Akira has a similar look as he keeps Tobio in his embrace. </p><hr/><p>Akira:</p><p>Guys we might have a problem</p><p>Tooru:</p><p>What? </p><p>Hajime:</p><p>What's going on? </p><p>Kuroo:</p><p>It's Karasuno</p><p>Bokuto:</p><p>What r they doing? </p><p>Akaashi:</p><p>Do we need to fight someone? </p><p>Tobio:</p><p>They want to know why I'm not at practice with them and Hinata asks why I took Bokuto away from him</p><p>Bokuto:</p><p>For starters, u didn't take me away from anyone and secondly Karasuno is full of assholes and I'm glad we got you out of the stupid school and I love you and I just saw Hinata as a friend and nothing more. </p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Hey Bokuto</p><p>Bokuto:</p><p>Yeah? </p><p>Tobio:</p><p>I love you</p><p>Bokuto:</p><p>I love you as well</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Best Peeps/ Keiji and Tetsurou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chat between Tobio, Atsumu, Sakusa, and Kita and chat between Tobio, Keiji, and Tetsurou</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for the comments and likes and please let me know what you think :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shinsuke:</p><p>Atsumu you're an complete idiot! </p><p>Kiyoomi:</p><p>What did he do this time</p><p>Shinsuke:</p><p>He just ran out of the gym after spiking the ball right to his twin's head</p><p>Kiyoomi:</p><p>Ouch, is Osamu okay at least</p><p>Shinsuke:</p><p>Yeah, he just went after his brother</p><p>Kiyoomi:</p><p>But how did he manage to spike the ball into Osamu's head</p><p>Shinsuke:</p><p>Cause we was taking a break and Atsumu decides to serve and the ball went right to where Osamu was sitting. </p><p>Atsumu:</p><p>I said I was sorry</p><p>Kiyoomi:</p><p>Hey look he's alive</p><p>Atsumu:</p><p>Yeah, my brother took pity on me</p><p>Kiyoomi:</p><p>How? </p><p>Atsumu:</p><p>Not saying</p><p>
  <em>Shinsuke added Osamu to the chat</em>
</p><p>Kiyoomi:</p><p>Now why did u take pity on your twin</p><p>Osamu:</p><p>Cause he said he really needed to talk to Tobio and that he will do whatever I say for a week</p><p>Kiyoomi:</p><p>Classic but where is Tobio</p><p>Shinsuke:</p><p>I just realized that he's isn't here</p><p>Atsumu:</p><p>TOBIO ANSWER YOUR PHONE!!!! </p><p>OR I WILL SPAM IT</p><p>Kiyoomi:</p><p>U are not spamming him</p><p>Atsumu:</p><p>Or what</p><p>Shinsuke:</p><p>We'll won't let u play volleyball for a weekend</p><p>Atsumu:</p><p>Assholes</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Srry, I was at practice</p><p>And Atsumu, u r good at getting in trouble</p><p>Atsumu:</p><p>Oh hush it</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Hi Osamu</p><p>Osamu:</p><p>Hey</p><p>Atsumu:</p><p>Don't ignore me Tobio</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>I'm not, I'm just talking to your twin :p</p><p>Atsumu:</p><p>U suck</p><p>Osamu:</p><p>Seems like you don't wanna talk to him that badly</p><p>Atsumu:</p><p>Shut up! </p><p>Shinsuke:</p><p>Lol</p><p>Kiyoomi:</p><p>This is funny</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Are u y'all free this weekend</p><p>Kiyoomi:</p><p>I am</p><p>Shinsuke:</p><p>We should be, why? </p><p>Tobio:</p><p>I wanted to know if you guys wanna come over this weekend for a sleepover or whatever</p><p>Atsumu:</p><p>I'll be there</p><p>Osamu:</p><p>So will I</p><p>Shinsuke:</p><p>Count me in</p><p>Kiyoomi:</p><p>Me as well</p><hr/><p>Keiji/Tetsurou</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Hey Tetsurou</p><p>Tetsurou:</p><p>Yeah?</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Is it okay if Shinsuke, Osamu, Atsumu, and Kiyoomi comes over for a sleepover this weekend</p><p>Tetsurou:</p><p>That's fine and you don't need to aak, you do live with me and you're more than welcome to have anyone over, it is your house as well</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Thank you</p><p>Tetsurou:</p><p>Yep</p><p>Keiji:</p><p>Aww Tetsurou can be nice</p><p>Tetsurou:</p><p>U can shut up</p><p>Keiji:</p><p>Where's the fun in that?</p><p>Tetsurou:</p><p>Tobio I'm gonna slap Keiji</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>That's rude</p><p>Keiji:</p><p>Haha he's on my side</p><p>Tetsurou:</p><p>Traitor</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>U love me tho</p><p>Keiji:</p><p>I cannot argue with that</p><p>Tetsurou:</p><p>Neither can I</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Best Peeps</em>
</p><p>Atsumu:</p><p>What time do u want us over there? </p><p>Tobio:</p><p>U can come at any time cause I got that whole day free</p><p>Shinsuke:</p><p>How about four, than we can order a pizza or something</p><p>Kiyoomi:</p><p>That works with me, what about you Osamu, Atsumu, and Tobio? </p><p>Osamu:</p><p>Works for me and Atsumu</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>It works with me too</p><p>Atsumu:</p><p>Do we need to bring anything? </p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Yourself, and whatever u want, I got the food covered</p><p>Osamu:</p><p>K</p><p>Atsumu:</p><p>I'm getting excited</p><p>Kiyoomi:</p><p>Is Tetsurou gonna be there? </p><p>Tobio:</p><p>He said he will stayed over st Bokuto's but he said he's gonna help me with the food</p><p>Shinsuke:</p><p>Okay, should we being movies? </p><p>Tobio:</p><p>U can</p><hr/><p>Tetsurou and Keiji picks Tobio up and they go to the store to shop. Hour later and they leave the store with like ten bags. They help Tobio put the items up before they go lounge on the couch. They make small talk about anything and just relax after a hard practice.</p><p>"Did you really had to make practice that hard Tetsurou," Tobio whines. </p><p>"You act like I did it on purpose," Tetsurou says. </p><p>"You kind of did cause Fukurodani was beating you guys in the practice match," Keiji says. </p><p>"Rude," Tets says. </p><p>Tobio giggles and hides his face in Keiji's shoulder. </p><p>"What are you giggling about?" Tetsurou says teasingly. </p><p>"Nothing, nothing at all," Tobio says looking away with a smile. </p><p>"Why you little," Tetsurou says. </p><p>He tackles Tobio to the couch and begins tickling Tobio. Tobio squeals and begins squirming all over Keiji's lap. Keiji just sits there and smile as he watch Tobio giggle and squeals as Tetsurou tickles him. They finally calm down and Tetsurou leans back and Tobio stays where he at as he catches his breath. Keiji pets Tobio head and Tobio just leans into the touch. </p><p>"I'm gonna go start supper," Tetsurou says getting up. </p><p>"Okay," The other two responds. </p><p>The other stay in their position and Tobio closes his eyes and enjoy the softness of Keiji. He guess he fell asleep because he opens his eyes when Tetsurou starts to shake him. </p><p>"Supper is done," Tetsurou says. </p><p>Tobio nods his head and gets off the couch and go to eat. So after they finishes eating, Tobio takes a quick shower before laying down on his bed. He open up his phone and see messages from the 'Best Peeps' chat. </p><hr/><p>Atsumu:</p><p>Y'all Shinsuke is trying to kill his team</p><p>Kiyoomi:</p><p>I honestly doubt that</p><p>Shinsuke: </p><p>He's only saying that cause he got bruises from receiving his brother's spikes</p><p>Kiyoomi:</p><p>U idiot</p><p>Atsumu:</p><p>Don't call me that</p><p>"Why not? That's what you are</p><p>Atsumu:</p><p>Am not, just ask Tobio</p><p>Osamu:</p><p>Tobio isn't even active</p><p>Atsumu:</p><p>Damn</p><p>Shinsuke:</p><p>Sucks to be you</p><p>Atsumu:</p><p>Shut up</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Lol</p><p>Atsumu sometime u are stupid</p><p>Atsumu:</p><p>Not u too</p><p>Also where have u been!?! </p><p>Tobio:</p><p>I went shopping with Keiji and Tetsurou and than took a nap, ate supper, and I just got done taking a shower</p><p>Atsumu:</p><p>Busy busy Tobio</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Tell me about it</p><p>Osamu:</p><p>Lol</p><p>Shinsuke:</p><p>We'll probably should let Tobio go to bed</p><p>Kiyoomi:</p><p>I agree with Shinsuke</p><p>Osamu:</p><p>Night Tobio</p><p>Atsumu:</p><p>Night</p><p>Kiyoomi:</p><p>Talk to u tmrw</p><p>Shinsuke:</p><p>Night</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Night</p><hr/><p>Tobio smiles at the messages before putting his phone to sleep. He lays for a few before deciding to go down stairs to get something to drink. When he comes down the stairs he see Tetsurou sitting on the couch. </p><p>"What are you doing?" Tobio asks. </p><p>"Just resting for a few before I go to bed," Tetsurou says. </p><p>"Okay," Tobio says going to the kitchen. </p><p>"What are you doing?" He asks. </p><p>"Getting something to drink," Tobio says from the fridge.</p><p>He gets something to drink and goes back to bed and goes to sleep excited for the weekend. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Lyric Prank</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tobio gets Osamu, Keiji, and Hajime to help him prank the others.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for the comments and kudos, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please let me know what you think</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Tobio added Hajime, Keiji, and Osamu to the chat</em>
</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Guys, do you wanna help me prank everyone in the chat? </p><p>Osamu:</p><p>Sure</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>Yea</p><p>Keiji:</p><p>Yeah, but how? </p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Do u know the song Candy Store by Heathers?</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>I love that song</p><p>Osamu:</p><p>Same</p><p>Keiji:</p><p>Same</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Sweet, but let do it when they least expect it</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>Okay</p><p>Keiji:</p><p>Deal</p><p>Osamu:</p><p>K</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Everybody likes Tobio</em>
</p><p>Tooru:</p><p>Damn, this chat is dead today</p><p>Atsumu:</p><p>It's actually is</p><p>Tooru:</p><p>I don't think I like it</p><p>Atsumu:</p><p>Sounds like a u problem :p</p><p>Tooru:</p><p>Asshole</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Are we gonna have a problem?</p><p>Tooru:</p><p>Um???? </p><p>Atsumu:</p><p>????? </p><p>Akira:</p><p>No? </p><p>Tobio:</p><p>You got a bone to pick?</p><p>Tetsurou:</p><p>???? </p><p>Koutarou:</p><p>??????? </p><p>Tsutomu:</p><p>Ooooh</p><p>Eita:</p><p>Shhh</p><p>Kenjioru:</p><p>Let see where this go</p><p>Wakatoshi:</p><p>This is interesting</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>You've come so far so why are you pulling on my dick? </p><p>Yuutarou:</p><p>Lol</p><p>Kiyoomi:</p><p>Tobio lol</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>I'd normally slap you face off</p><p>Lev:</p><p>Oooh</p><p>Shinsuke:</p><p>This is interesting</p><p>Akinori:</p><p>It is lol</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>And everybody here can watch</p><p>Tooru:</p><p>Kinky lol</p><p>Atsumu:</p><p>What in the world is going on</p><p>Tooru:</p><p>Good question</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>But I'm feeling nice</p><p> Here's some advice so listen up beyotch</p><p>Akira:</p><p>Oooh</p><p>This I getting good</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>I LIKE! </p><p>Keiji:</p><p>I LIKE! </p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Looking hot</p><p>Buy stuff they cannot</p><p>Tooru:</p><p>Iwa-chan! </p><p>Koutarou:</p><p>Keiji! </p><p>Hajime:</p><p>I LIKE! </p><p>Keiji:</p><p>I LIKE! </p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Drinking hard; maxing dad's credit card</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>I LIKE! </p><p>Keiji:</p><p>I LIKE! </p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Skipping school; screwing Iwaoi</p><p>Tooru:</p><p>YES!! </p><p>Akira:</p><p>Fuck yes!! </p><p>Yuutarou:</p><p>Go Tobio!! </p><p>Hajime:</p><p>I LIKE! </p><p>Keiji:</p><p>I LIKE! </p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Killer clothes</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>Kickin' nerds in the nose</p><p>Keiji:</p><p>Kickin' nerds in the nose</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>If you lack the balls</p><p>Tooru:</p><p>Umm? </p><p>Keiji:</p><p>You can go play dolls</p><p>Koutarou:</p><p>??? </p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Let your mommy fix you a snack</p><p>Akira:</p><p>I can make my own food though</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>Woah</p><p>Keiji:</p><p>Woah</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Or you can come smoke</p><p>Tooru:</p><p>Tobio! No smoking! </p><p>Hajime:</p><p>Pour some rum and coke</p><p>Eita:</p><p>Lol</p><p>Tsutomu:</p><p>This is good</p><p>Keiji:</p><p>In my Porsche with the quarterback</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>Woah</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Woah</p><p>Keiji:</p><p>Woah</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Honey what are you waiting for? </p><p>Welcome to being my lovers</p><p>Wakatoshi:</p><p>Nice plot twist</p><p>Tooru:</p><p>Yes!!! </p><p>Akira:</p><p>Sweet!! </p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Time to prove you're all ready to spoil me</p><p>And step into our relationship</p><p>Akinori:</p><p>This is amazing</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>He fall</p><p>Keiji:</p><p>He fall</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>At your feet</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>Pay the check</p><p>Keiji:</p><p>Help him love</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>All we</p><p>Keiji:</p><p>All we</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Have to do</p><p>Say goodbye to Shamu</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>That's Osa</p><p>Keiji:</p><p>That's Osa</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>The best one</p><p>I can tell</p><p>In the end</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>If he</p><p>Keiji:</p><p>If he</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Has his shot</p><p>He would stay</p><p>Knock me up</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>Course we would as well</p><p>Keiji:</p><p>Fine, come over</p><p>Maybe tonight will be fun</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>Woah! </p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Woah!</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>Or for more fun</p><p>Come get in my car</p><p>Let's have fun; in the backseat</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Woah!</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>Woah! </p><p>Keiji:</p><p>Woah! </p><p>Atsumu:</p><p>This is taking a turn</p><p>Tooru:</p><p>Damn, Hajime is kinky</p><p>Koutarou:</p><p>So is Keiji and Tobs</p><p>Keiji:</p><p>Honey, what are you waiting for!?! </p><p>Hajime: </p><p>Welcome to our relationship</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>You just got to prove</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>You're not gonna leave</p><p>Us</p><p>And be in our relationship</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>You can join this group</p><p>Keiji:</p><p>Or you can turn us down</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>You can live with us</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Or you can live with me</p><p>Keiji:</p><p>You can fly with owls</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>Or if you prefer</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Keep asking me</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>And you get him</p><p>Keiji:</p><p>And you get him</p><p>Osamu:</p><p>Tobio look!</p><p>I've inviting you to our team party</p><p>This proves we love you! </p><p>Tobio:</p><p>I can't wait! </p><p>I'm so happy!</p><p>Keiji:</p><p>Honey, what you waiting fo-</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Shut up Keiji!</p><p>Step into my heart</p><p>Time to show</p><p>How much you love me</p><p>Everyone</p><p>And step into my heart</p><p>It's my relationship</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>It's our baby</p><p>Keiji:</p><p>It's our baby</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>It's my relationship</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>It's our baby</p><p>Keiji:</p><p>It's our baby</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>It's my relationship</p><p>💗 It's my relationship 💗</p><p>Osamu:</p><p>That's was fun</p><p>Keiji:</p><p>It's was</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>We should do this again</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Yes!!!</p><p>Also I love you guys!!!</p><p>💗💗💗</p><p>Tooru:</p><p>Everyone from Sejoh loves you</p><p>💗💗💗</p><p>Koutarou:</p><p>We love u too</p><p>💗💗💗</p><p>Tetsurou:</p><p>We luv ya too</p><p>💗💗💗</p><p>Wakatoshi:</p><p>We luv ya 2</p><p>💗💗💗</p><p>Shinsuke:</p><p>Us + Kiyoomi loves u 2</p><p>💗💗💗</p><hr/><p>Tobio:</p><p>That was a lot, thanks for doing that with me</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>Its no problem, we had fun</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Srry for telling u to shut up Keiji</p><p>Keiji:</p><p>It's fine, it was part of the song and it was funny to do, but we should definitely do it again</p><p>Osamu:</p><p>We should do it again</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Next time we will give Osamu more lines</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Would You Rather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tobio decides to play would you rather with his boyfriends</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for being gone for awhile, I needed some time to clear my mind and come up with more story ideas. But I do hope you enjoy this chapters, and thanks for the comments and kudos, and I hope you tell me what you think :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tobio:</p><p>Guys!!!!</p><p>Would you rather play volleyball or be famous and never met me?</p><p>Tsutomu:</p><p>Play volleyball</p><p>Keiji:</p><p>Volleyball</p><p>Koutarou:</p><p>Volleyball</p><p>Kenjirou:</p><p>Play volleyball</p><p>Wakatoshi:</p><p>Volleyball</p><p>Assume:</p><p>Definitely Volleyball</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>Volleyball for sure</p><p>Tooru:</p><p>Volleyball</p><p>Tetsurou:</p><p>Volleyball</p><p>Kiyoomi:</p><p>Can I just answer for everyone and say volleyball :)</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Would you rather eat something Spicey to impress someone or eat something sweet for your health</p><p>Eita:</p><p>Something sweet</p><p>Lev:</p><p>Sweet</p><p>Osamu:</p><p>Sweet</p><p>Tetsurou:</p><p>Sweet</p><p>Shinsuke:</p><p>Sweet</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Would you rather sleep for eternity or be completely dumb</p><p>Akira:</p><p>Sleep</p><p>Yuutarou:</p><p>Knew that was coming</p><p>But I'll choose sleep</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Okay, that's all I got</p><p>Tetsurou:</p><p>That was fun</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>I thought it would :p</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Iwaoikage</em>
</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Whats up my lovely peeps</p><p>Tooru:</p><p>Hey! That's my line</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>Lol, I have a feeling Tobs want something</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Let pretend to be each other</p><p>Tooru:</p><p>Thats is easy since you're coming over today</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>Let do it</p><hr/><p>Hour later</p><p>Tooru lets Tobio inside and they go into his room where Hajime is already on the bed. Tobio crawls onto the bed in the middle of his two boyfriends. They get on their phones and starts pranking the chat</p><hr/><p>Tobio:</p><p>SHITTYKAWA!!! YOU ASS!!!</p><p>Koutarou:</p><p>You're good Tobs?</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>I'm not Tobio</p><p>Keiji:</p><p>Yea you are</p><p>Tooru:</p><p>OMG there's a volleyball game tonight, also Hajime play with me</p><p>Tetsurou:</p><p>I'm confused cause that sounds like Tobio</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>Iwa-chan, watch alien movies with me!!!! </p><p>Eita:</p><p>What the hell is going on? </p><p>Lev:</p><p>Did they switch bodies? </p><p>Akira:</p><p>Maybe they switch phones</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>We didn't do anything, but sure but we have to make sure to play with Tobs</p><p>Tooru:</p><p>Yay!!! Volleyball!!! </p><p>Hajime:</p><p>Simple minded Tobio-chan</p><p>Tsutomu:</p><p>I'm lost</p><p>Yuutarou:</p><p>I think we all are</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Lol, guys!!! We did it!!! We got them confused</p><p>Tooru:</p><p>That was fun</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>It was</p><p>Also fyi, we never switch phones we just acted like each other</p><p>Yuutarou:</p><p>Ooh, Tobio knows how to act like Hajime</p><p>Akira:</p><p>I'm not surprised cause Tobs is a really fast learner</p><p>Keiji:</p><p>Good job guys, that was quite entertaining</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Can we do that again sometime?</p><p>Tooru:</p><p>Sure</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>Sure</p><hr/><p>Tobio puts his phone to sleep and snuggle up into Hajime's chest so Hajime wraps his arms around his waist. Tooru moves over them and lays on the other side of Tobio and wraps his arms around his waist. </p><p>"I love you guys," Tobio mutters from Hajime's chest. </p><p>"We love you too," Tooru says playing with his hair. </p><p>"He's right," Hajime says rubbing Tobio's waist. </p><p>Tobio looks up and kisses Hajime before turning around and kissing Tooru. They spend the rest of the night kissing and watching movies whole cuddling. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is going to be a short chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Lyric Prank 2.0</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yuutarou and Tobio pranks the chat with Akira, Tooru, and Hajime</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for the comments and kudos and enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Private Chat: Tobio/Yuutarou</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Yuutarou</p><p>Yuu</p><p>Wake up!!!</p><p>I wanna tell u something!!!!</p><p>Yuu!!!!</p><p>Yuutarou:</p><p>Whhattt</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Lol wanna do a lyric prank with me?</p><p>Yuutarou:</p><p>Yeah, what song? </p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Queen of mean</p><p>Yuutarou:</p><p>Good choice, what chats</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>King's Boyfriends</p><p>Yuutarou:</p><p>This is gonna be interesting cause we always seems to be planning something</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>That's why we get along so well lol</p><p>But when do you want to do it?</p><p>Yuutarou:</p><p>Lol true, </p><p>How about now? </p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Ok 💘</p><p>Yuutarou:</p><p>💘</p><hr/><p>King's Boyfriends</p><p>Yuutarou:</p><p>I'm so tired of pretending</p><p>Where's my happy ending?</p><p>Akira:</p><p>You're good Yuu? </p><p>Yuutarou:</p><p>I followed all the rules</p><p>I drew inside the lines</p><p>Tooru:</p><p>Do we need to talk? </p><p>Tobio:</p><p>I never asked for anything that wasn't harsh</p><p>I waited patiently for my turn</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>What is going on?? </p><p>Tobio:</p><p>But when it finally came</p><p>He called his name</p><p>Tooru:</p><p>Relationship problem? </p><p>Tobio:</p><p>And now I feel this overpowering hurt</p><p>I mean it's in my veins; I mean it's in my brain</p><p>My thoughts are running in a circle like a toy train</p><p>I'm kinda like a perfect picture with a broken frame</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>Did something happen between Tobio and Yuu? </p><p>Yuutarou:</p><p>I know exactly who to blame</p><p>Akira;</p><p>Uhm who? </p><p>Tobio:</p><p>I never thought of myself as mean</p><p>I always thought that I'd be the king</p><p>And there's no in between cause if I can't have that</p><p>Then I would be the leader of the sad and the losers</p><p>Yuutarou:</p><p>Then I would be the leader of the sad and the losers</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>Did someone hurt you guys? </p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Now there's a devil on my shoulder where the angels used to be</p><p>And he's calling me the king</p><p>Yuutarou:</p><p>And he's calling the king</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Being nice was my pastime</p><p>But I've been hurt for the last time</p><p>And I won't ever let another person take advantage of me</p><p>Yuutarou:</p><p>Wait someone took advantage of you?</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>The anger burns my skin, third-degree</p><p>Now my blood's boiling hotter than a fiery sea</p><p>There's nobody getting close to me</p><p>They're gonna bow to the Hurt King</p><p>Akira:</p><p>Tobs, who hurt you? </p><p>Tobio:</p><p>My nightmare's his dream</p><p>Yuutarou:</p><p>Whos dream? </p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Just wait until I fall to his wicked schemes</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>Who do I need to beat up</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>I never thought of myself as mean</p><p>I always thought that I'd be the prijce</p><p>And there's no in between</p><p>'Cause if I can't have that</p><p>Then I would be the leader of the hurt and the sad</p><p>Tooru:</p><p>Who hurt you!!! </p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Now there's a devil on my shoulder</p><p>Where the angels used to be</p><p>And he's calling me the king of mean</p><p>HINATA IS EVERYDAY!!! </p><p>AND I THINK I'M BATTLING DEPRESSION</p><p>Yuutarou:</p><p>Tobs... </p><p>Tobio:</p><p>I already talk to everyone and I ended our relationship but I'm keeping the one with the five of us since everyone think. that's better for me and I came to the conclusion I like being their friends than boyfriend and they manage to get to Sejoh, and I need a place to live</p><p>Yuutarou:</p><p>U can live with me</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Thank you and I'm also going to start therapy</p><p>Yuutarou:</p><p>We'll take you</p><p>Akira:</p><p>I'll take u too</p><p>Tooru:</p><p>So will I</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>I will as well</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Thank you all, I love you guys</p><p>Yuutarou:</p><p>We love you too and Tobio and I start out pranking by our guys</p><p>Akira:</p><p>U 2 are always plotting something</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Yep</p><p>Yuutarou:</p><p>Yeah</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>They're the mysterious ones</p><p>Tooru:</p><p>Yeah they are</p><p>
  <em>Akira change Tobio name to 👑 King Mysterious 👑</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akira changes Yuutarou name to 👑 Prince Mysterious 👑</em>
</p><p><em>👑 </em>King Mysterious <em>👑</em>:</p><p>💘</p><p>👑 Prince Mysterious 👑:</p><p>✌</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Iwakage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry for making this story short</p><p>And Tobio and Hajime pranks their boyfriends</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy :) and I hoped you enjoy this story :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sejoh</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>You know I want you</p><p>It's not a secret I try to hide</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>You know you want me</p><p>So don't keep saying our hands are tied</p><p>You claim it's not in the cards</p><p>And fate is pulling you miles away</p><p>And out of a reach from me</p><p>Yuutarou:</p><p>Hmm what this? </p><p>Akira:</p><p>Love confession? </p><p>Tooru:</p><p>But they're already together</p><p>Yuutarou:</p><p>Than what's up? </p><p>Tobio:</p><p>But you're here in my heart</p><p>So who can stop me if I decide that you're my destiny?</p><p>Tooru:</p><p>Aww</p><p>Akira's:</p><p>Tobio being cute again!!! </p><p>Yuutarou:</p><p>When isn't he being cute? </p><p>Tobio:</p><p>What if we rewrite the stars?</p><p>Say you were made to be mine?</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>Nothing could keep us apart</p><p>You'd be the one I was meant to find</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>It's up to you</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>and it's up to me</p><p>Tooru:</p><p>To cute!!! </p><p>Hajime:</p><p>No one could say what we get to be</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>So why don't we rewrite the stars?</p><p>And maybe the world could be ours tonight</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>So why don't we rewrite the stars?</p><p>And maybe the world could be ours tonight</p><p>Yuutarou :</p><p>To. Much. Cuteness</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Thanks</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>Thanks</p><p>Akira:</p><p>Anytime</p><p>Tooru:</p><p>Yep</p><p>Yuutarou:</p><p>No prob</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Tobio pranks Iwaoi and kinkun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tobio pranks his boyfriends and love their reactions</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy :) and thank you for the suggestion, comments, an kudos :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Sejoh</em>
</p><p>
  <em>3:10 A.M.</em>
</p><p>Tobio:</p><p></p><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Woah-oh-oh-oh, Oh, Oh!<br/>Down on your knees before the King</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Tooru:</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Hmm? </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Oh I definitely will</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Hajime:</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>If the king is you</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Tobio:</p>
  <p>Woah-oh-oh-oh, Oh, Oh!</p>
  <p>Down on your knees before the King</p>
  <p>Akira:</p>
  <p>I will</p>
  <p>Yuutarou:</p>
  <p>U know I will</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Tobio:</p>
  <p>Tobio Kageyama was a shy bitch; Mm-hmm</p>
  <p>Small bod, hot friends, good player, plus he was ; Oh, yeah</p>
  <p>Tooru:</p>
  <p>Wait! What did u do to our Tobio-chan</p>
  <p>Akira:</p>
  <p>Yeah who the hell r u</p>
  <p>Tobio:</p>
  <p>That biy had everything till hiccup and hitch:</p>
  <p>Hajime Iwaizumi lost his leg in a fight; Am—pu—ta—ted</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Hajime:</p>
  <p>Huh!?!?</p>
  <p>Who the hell r u and what did u do to my boyfriend</p>
  <p>And I didn't loose a leg, I still have 2</p>
  <p>Yuutarou:</p>
  <p>Where is my king</p>
  <p>Tobio:</p>
  <p>The nominations for King of the Court came; Uh-huh<br/>Our Tobio's first Year, and King was his claim; Uh, duh</p>
  <p><br/>Akira:.</p>
  <p>Wtf, that's not even true</p>
  <p>Yuutarou:</p>
  <p>Akira is right bitch</p>
  <p>Tobio:</p>
  <p>Till gossip stirred the volleyball team would name</p>
  <p>Hajime Iwaizumi, King of the Court; Fav-orite vote</p>
  <p>Hajime:</p>
  <p>What the fuck, who the hell are you</p>
  <p>Tooru:</p>
  <p>None of that even fucking happened</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Tobio:</p>
  <p>"Tobio, " His father said, "Life is a game.<br/>I know you won't disappoint me and Mom...?"</p>
  <p>Akira:</p>
  <p>Thats a fucking touchy subject bitch</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Tobio:</p>
  <p>You taste the game, Tobio! You taste the crown.<br/>You thirst for blood from the volleyball in hand.<br/>You spoil for sash and scepter, volleyball to live,<br/>As they crown you King of the court.</p>
  <p>Yuutarou:</p>
  <p>Give back our king!! </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Tobio:</p>
  <p>So obsessed, our Tobio near lost her mind<br/>To life un-volleyball-related, Tobio was blind<br/>He shoved her team, his friends and crushes behind</p>
  <p><br/>Tooru:</p>
  <p>That don't mean shit!!</p>
  <p>He's out boyfriend and we love him so give him back!!</p>
  <p>Tobio:</p>
  <p>Still one-leg Hajime held to the nams; Poor, poor Hajime</p>
  <p>Hajime:</p>
  <p>What the hell is wrong with you</p>
  <p>Give me back my boyfriend asshole!! </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Tobio:</p>
  <p>Soon Tobio's sanity was hung by a thread; His B.F.F.'s proclaimed her socially dead; Till then, at last, her curshes texted and said:<br/>"I'm taking Hajime to the last match"; love, love Hajime</p>
  <p>Yuutarou:</p>
  <p>What the fuck is going on!!! </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Tobio:</p>
  <p>"Tobio, " his father said, "Why be so calm?<br/>There's just no future for a prince of the court..."</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Akira:</p>
  <p>Huh!?!</p>
  <p>Bitch youre death if you hurt my boyfriend</p>
  <p>Tobio:</p>
  <p>You taste the game, Tonoo! You taste the game; you thirst for blood from the volleyball in your hand, you spoil for sash and scepter, volleyball to live, as they crown you King of the court</p>
  <p>Woah-oh-oh-oh, Oh, Oh!<br/>Down on your knees before the King</p>
  <p><br/>Hajime:</p>
  <p>I'll only bow down to Tobio</p>
  <p>Yuutarou:</p>
  <p>So will I</p>
  <p>Tobio:</p>
  <p>Woah-oh-oh-oh, Oh, Oh!<br/>Down on your knees before the King.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Akira:</p>
  <p>The only person I bow down to is Tobio</p>
  <p>Tooru:</p>
  <p>Same here</p>
  <p>Tobio:</p>
  <p>Some boys are rational but Tobio was not, he stared in mirrors thinking one single thought:<br/>There's seven reasons this crown's not good as got—<br/>And so the night of the last match, mercy! Thus went her plot:</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>"A" is for Akira, drinking poisoned punch</p>
  <p><br/>Akira:</p>
  <p>The fuck?</p>
  <p>"T" is for Tooru, dashed on a rock (crunch)</p>
  <p><br/>Tooru:</p>
  <p>Oh Hell No</p>
  <p>"Y" is what Yuutarou said when Tobio bludgeoned her brains</p>
  <p><br/>Yuutarou:</p>
  <p>Tobio will never</p>
  <p>Tobio:</p>
  <p>And "T" is Takahiro's marinated remains</p>
  <p><br/>Hajime:</p>
  <p>I know you're lying cause Takahiro and Tobio r very close</p>
  <p>Tobio:</p>
  <p>But! But!</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>"I" is for Issei, quiet, drowned in the pool</p>
  <p><br/>Akira:</p>
  <p>Liar</p>
  <p>Tobio:</p>
  <p>"K" is for Keiji's pieces spread round the school</p>
  <p><br/>Tooru:</p>
  <p>Lying bitch</p>
  <p>Tobio:</p>
  <p>But "Es" are for the easy way in five minutes tops<br/>A one-legg'd girl can bring an "N" for end by calling the cops</p>
  <p>Yuutarou:</p>
  <p>Liar</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Tobio:</p>
  <p>You got your name Tobio, you got your nams</p>
  <p>You got their blood on your volleyball in your hand</p>
  <p>You donned the sash and scepter, doing a match,</p>
  <p>As you crowned you King of the Court!</p>
  <p>Woah-oh-oh-oh, Oh, Oh!</p>
  <p>God save the King...</p>
  <p>Down on your knees before the King</p>
  <p>Tooru:</p>
  <p>I only bow for my baby</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Tobio:</p>
  <p>God save the King</p>
  <p>Woah-oh-oh-oh, Oh, Oh!</p>
  <p>The King of the Court</p>
  <p>Down on your knees before the King</p>
  <p>The King oft he Court</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Yuutarou:</p>
  <p>Only for my King Tobio</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb WRZytc">
  <p>Tobio:</p>
  <p>They wrapped your wrists in silver, they took your name</p>
  <p>As they washed your bloody fingers and hands</p>
  <p>Into a tight straitjacket, small padded cell,</p>
  <p>As you screamed, "I'm King of The Court!"</p>
  <p>At least in your head, you're King of The Court</p>
  <p>Pity the dead! You're King of The Court</p>
  <p>Check Tobio, Choose Tobio, Vote for Tobio Kageyama</p>
  <p>Check Tobio, Choose Tobio, Vote for Tobio Kageyama cause I just prank all of you 😊</p>
  <p>Hajime:</p>
  <p>Huh!?!? </p>
  <p>Good prank baby</p>
  <p>Tobio:</p>
  <p>Thanks, y'all got possessive over me</p>
  <p>Yuutarou:</p>
  <p>Duh you're our King and we need to protect you</p>
  <p>Akira:</p>
  <p>Yuu's rrigh</p>
  <p>But I was ready to beat someone up</p>
  <p>Tooru:</p>
  <p>So was I, cause if anyone touches Tobio they will regret it</p>
  <p>Tobio:</p>
  <p>Lol, but I'm Hong to sleep now cause I'm exhausted</p>
  <p>Hajime:</p>
  <p>Lol, night cutie</p>
  <p>Tooru:</p>
  <p>Night night Tobio-chan</p>
  <p>Yuutarou:</p>
  <p>Night my King</p>
  <p>Akira:</p>
  <p>Night Angel</p>
  <p>Tobio:</p>
  <p>Night</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>